


Severus’ Cow

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Prostate Milking, Rape, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry is cursed but it turns out to be a blessing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Dubiously consensual sexual acts, non consensual body modification, and naughty language.

The boy trudges in looking sullen and angry, as usual. He sneers down at the brat, he wishes he were more like his father so he could loathe him properly. As it is he’s merely a constant aggravation.

He gives him a quick summary of how this is supposed to work, it seems to go over the boy’s head entirely. He narrows his eyes. Whispers.

“Legilimens.”

He’s assaulted by the boy’s memories, pathetic. The boy is as useless as he’d feared he would be. This is a complete waste of his time. He could strangle Albus for forcing him to attempt the impossible in this way. He pulls out of the boy’s mind none-too-gently and sneers down at his prone form. The boy struggles to his feet while he waits, trying to rein in his anger. He doesn’t wait for the boy to prepare himself, knows it will make no difference either way. This time he presses deeper, looking for embarrassing memories, the better to entice the boy to succeed. He stills, ceasing even to breathe, at the sight of one such memory. He wonders when and how the boy was cursed, not that it much matters, the damage is done. A thought floats across the surface of his mind, he shouldn’t...but, who would it hurt really? If he has to bash his head against this particular wall why shouldn’t he have some worthwhile recompense? It might just motivate the boy to succeed at any rate.

He pulls back once again and stares down at the intriguing, and frustrating, boy. He makes a decision.

“Potter, come.”

He leads the grumbling boy over to his desk and has him sit on the edge. Then begins undressing him. The boy jerks and tries to pull away.

“What are you doing?!”

“Helping you to learn, you foolish boy. Now stay still.”

He tugs the boy’s robe open and begins unbuttoning his shirt, the boy goes still and begins breathing faster.

“Please, sir, don’t do this. Whatever you’re doing. Please stop, please.”

He ignores him, pulls his shirt wide, then leans down and sucks harshly on a nipple. The boy clutches at his shoulders and whimpers.

“Why?”

He pulls away after a moment, savoring the delicious taste of the boy’s milk.

“Because I want to, perhaps this memory, though it will be locked away so that you won’t consciously remember it, will provide you with the needed motivation to learn how to occlude. Since until such a time as you do so you will continue to experience this.”

He summons one of his collection jars and places it below the boy’s small breast. Hm, he’ll need to milk him regularly to increase the amount he produces. No doubt this batch will be rather pitiful. He’ll have to start giving him detention more often. From now on that won’t be a burden whatsoever.

He begins pulling on the boy’s nipple, encouraging his milk to release. He finds himself licking his lips and wondering. He knows there are magical devices which would make this easier, but he’s never looked into them before. He will this weekend.

The boy is panting and staring at him as if he’s never seen him before.

“You, you like this?”

“Mm, very much, Mr. Potter. You’ve no idea how delightful of a surprise this has been.”

The boy nods, then switches his focus to the jar in his hand.

“What are you going to do with it?”

“Drink it of course, and there are several potions which I shall be experimenting with, generally brewed with a woman’s breast milk. I cannot wait to see how they are affected by the substitution.”

The boy shakes his head, looking bewildered. He pulls on the first nipple more harshly, trying to be sure he has drained it dry. The boy gasping in response. Then switches to the other. Pleasantly surprised by the amount he has already collected.

“Are you going to..?”

“Hm?”

“Do this again?”

He smirks at the boy’s awkwardness, pinches his nipple harder than is truly necessary, making him groan, then answers.

“Only every time we are alone together.”

The boy’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t argue, and he doesn’t pull away.

He continues milking him till he has almost double what he collected from the first breast, and then he places the jar to the side, and begins sucking him dry. The boy gasping and moaning above him. He continues sucking as the boy reaches down to touch his cock which is hard and straining against his trousers. He traps his hands against the desk and pulls back for a moment, staring into the boy’s eyes and daring him to argue.

“You will not touch your cock, you will climax when I allow it, or not at all.”

He pulls the boy’s nipple into his mouth again and sucks more harshly than before. The boy keening and bucking up, searching for friction. He does so again and again and it doesn’t take long before the boy is gasping out his orgasm.

He stands up and looks down on the flushed and panting boy. He just might need to thank Albus one of these days for having forced him into this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

That weekend he visits the local sex shop, while wearing a glamour, it wouldn’t do for any of his students to find him here. He narrows his eyes at a few of his snakes. They had better be buying those for their lovers, if he finds out any of them are using items like that in an unethical way...he’ll check up on them later. They know better than to cross him, it isn’t likely they’re doing anything he would take issue with.

He browses the various items which he might want to use on the boy. Hm. He wonders if he is a virgin. Having a ready supply of his semen would be quite useful if he is. He decides to buy a cock-cage with a sound on the off chance. The boy would look good in it regardless, and he won’t be needing the use of his cock anymore. He’ll ensure he’s satisfied in other ways. To that end. He collects a few different sizes of dildos. He spots a knotted one, hm...that gives him an idea. He buys it as well, if it turns out to be possible it will be advantageous to have the boy already trained. He needs one last item to start with, he has no doubt he’ll be back for more items later, once he’s gotten bored with their current play. He collects the last items he’s here for and quickly heads back to Hogwarts. His purchases shrunken and placed in an inside pocket. He feels the weight of them with every step, and with every step he plans out exactly how he’s going to use them.

~~~~~~

Their next occlumency lesson he tests the boy’s progress, still useless, and then has him sit on his desk again. They go through the process of the boy pulling away and exclaiming over his actions. He smirks down at the boy.

“This isn’t our first time doing this. You may not remember but this has happened before, and will continue happening. Calm yourself. I am merely helping to relieve the pressure you must be feeling.”

The boy nods with a grimace. He nods back and pinches the boy’s nipple, releasing a stream of milk into the jar. The boy shifts uncomfortably, he raises an eyebrow at him, and the boy stills.

Once he’s relieved some of the pressure, he pulls out the first piercing, and pierces his nipple. The boy blinks up at him.

“You can’t be serious?”

“Indeed I am. They will keep your milk ducts from becoming painfully full, no one else will be aware of their existence. Even you yourself won’t know they are there.”

“What? How? _Why_?!”

“Because you are my student and your mind is an open book. You want Albus to put a stop to this? You would like to go back to not having someone milk these dry, hm?”

It takes a moment for the boy to admit.

“No, sir.”

He shakes his head at the boy’s dejected tone. Teenagers. You try to help them and they pout over the littlest thing.

He drains the other breast partially, then attaches the next piercing. He tests to make sure they are draining the boy properly, then tests their other function, which works as desired. He leans down and begins sucking the boy’s milk from him, he can’t resist drinking some from the delectable source, the boy moans above him. Panting at the pleasure he’s giving him. He pulls back when the boy tries to pleasure himself, he sighs at the necessity of locking these memories away each time, it’s going to make it so much harder to train him. He presses the boy’s hands flat against the desk and reminds him.

“Your orgasms belong to me, and only to me. To that end...”

He pulls out the cock-cage and the sound, forces the boy’s cock to soften with a spell, then places them on him. The boy gives him a panicked look.

“You can’t seriously mean to leave that on?! Everyone will know!”

“ _You_ won’t even know. I shall be placing a spell on you which will ensure that no one is aware of it’s existence other than myself.”

The boy still looks horrified. He smirks and sets the sound to vibrate gently. The boy gasps and he returns to drinking from him, he increases the strength of the vibration each time he sucks harshly on the boy’s nipples, drawing ragged moans from him. It doesn’t take long before the boy is begging for release. He waits until he’s drained him completely then pinches both his nipples, hard. The boy keens out an orgasm. He drinks in the sight of the boy, flushed and panting, then asks.

“Are you a virgin, Mr. Potter?”

The boy looks bewildered, he shakes his head, then pants out.

“Not, not anymore. Or, at least, that counts doesn’t it?”

He chuckles lowly.

“Not hardly.”

He shakes his head at the boy’s naivety then helps him to redress. He spends another long while trying to hammer the basics of occlumency into the boy’s head, almost literally, then sends him on his way. He sighs. He’s glad the boy doesn’t seem to be able to understand, since it means he has easy access to him, but at the same time, he really needs the boy to learn for both their sake’s. If the Dark Lord finds out what he’s been doing...

~~~~~~

He isn’t planning on it but he ends up giving the boy a detention a few days later. The boy is visibly agitated and while no one else will suspect the cause...it would be best if no one questioned the boy’s state whatsoever. He should’ve known the boy would need servicing more often than he’d planned. Teenagers.

He opens the door for him that evening, leads him over to the desk, and bends him over it. The boy splutters but he ignores it. He pulls his trousers down along with his pants and summons the knotted dildo. He still hasn’t had time to try designing a potion which will give him a knot, but that only matters when it comes to the boy learning to warm a knot with his mouth. Not exactly relevant at the moment. He begins preparing the boy quickly, ignoring the boy’s struggling at first, but he soon reaches his breaking point.

“If you wish to never orgasm again that can be arranged. This may be the first time I have given you relief using this particular method but it isn’t the first time I have brought you to orgasm, Mr. Potter. Whatever dignity you are trying to protect...your efforts are wasted. Cease struggling.”

The boy stills, likely more out of horror than anything. He finishes preparing him and slides the dildo inside, then begins fucking him with it, the boy moaning almost at once. He runs a hand down the boy’s back in a soothing caress.

“You see. This is what you’ve been needing. Behave and I will ensure that you always get what you need.”

The boy doesn’t respond. He uses a spell to keep the dildo moving, and with his hands now free, he lifts the boy up and sets his nipple piercings to force the milk they contain back into his breasts. Watching eagerly as they are filled. It isn’t enough to inflate them much but there is a slight increase in their size. The boy groans at the no doubt painful process. He’ll have to have it happen more slowly, so the boy doesn’t react, when he does it in public anyway. He plays with his piercings and tells him what a good boy he’s being. The boy doesn’t seem to even notice, too busy gasping from the pleasure as he nears his peak. He reaches between the boy’s legs and squeezes his bollocks, hard, just before he climaxes. He watches raptly as the boy once again keens out an orgasm. He lets the dildo continue for a bit longer wanting to ensure he’s milked the boy dry, for the moment anyway, he’ll have to pull another climax out of him before he sends him off for the night. Hopefully that’ll keep him satisfied until the next time he can get him alone.

He turns the boy over and admires his panting form. His tits are still so small, but they’ll grow, it’s only a matter of time. He smiles down at his little milk cow, then leans forward, and begins drinking more of his delicious milk.


	3. Chapter 3

He uses the boy’s virgin semen to brew a potion which will increase the amount of semen he produces. He’ll continue dosing him with it for a while, increasing the amount he produces even further, although he isn’t sure how far he’ll push the boy in that manner. He’ll decide later.

The boy arrives for another occlumency lesson. He tests his progress and finds no noticeable change. Unacceptable. He stares at the boy for a long moment, turning over possibilities. Perhaps...

He decides that will have to wait till their next lesson, for now he leads the boy over to the desk, has him sit on the edge, and hands him the potion.

“Drink.”

The boy gives him a look, but obeys without argument. Perhaps he’s learning something in these lessons after all. The boy groans as his bollocks swell, then looks confused and worried. He begins unbuttoning the boy’s shirt, once again assuring the boy that this is exactly what he wants to happen, he simply doesn’t remember it. He’s been depriving himself of the pleasure of the boy’s milk these past few days purely for this moment. He uses the piercings to force it back into the boy’s chest, watching them swell up into proper tits. The boy groans at the pain of it, then gives him a horrified look.

“They’re only temporary, never fear.”

He runs his hands teasingly over the swell of them, then rubs his thumbs across the boy’s nipples. The boy bites his lip, his pupils dilating. He has the boy finish stripping then bends him over the desk. He begins stretching him, the boy doesn’t fight it this time, then he slides the dildo inside and sets it to fuck the boy at once. He needs to be inside him, he’s waited long enough. He walks around the desk and quickly pulls out his cock, places the head at the boy’s mouth, and waits. The boy is too busy moaning as he’s fucked to notice at first, but then he looks up at him, looking disbelieving.

“Well..?”

The boy huffs but does open his mouth. He slips just the head inside for the moment, he has a feeling the boy will need a fair bit of practice before he can deepthroat, a pity, but he’ll enjoy ensuring he gets the practice he needs. The boy sucks inexpertly on his cock and he begins instructing him on the proper method. The boy does his best to follow his instructions and it isn’t long until he finds himself nearing his peak. The boy reaches his own climax first and groans around his cock, the vibrations pushing him over the edge as well. The boy drinks his spend without needing to be told. He pets the boy’s hair.

“Good, you did very good for your first time. Next time we’ll see if you can learn to deepthroat since you did so well.”

The boy doesn’t seem to know whether he should be pleased by the praise or not. He smirks down at the boy. He makes a pretty picture, his skin flushed, his breasts just large enough to fill his hands nicely, still panting from the pleasure he just received. He’s irresistible. 

He tucks his cock away, walks back around the desk, and pulls the boy to his feet. Leaving the dildo lodged firmly inside him for now. He doubts the boy will mind, not that he particularly cares if he does. He sits down, pulls the boy onto his lap, then leans forward and begins drinking from him. Delicious. He wonders if he can’t create a potion that would increase the amount of milk he produces, more quickly than simply draining the boy continuously anyway. He’ll examine the possibility later. At the moment he wants to concentrate solely on the moaning boy in his lap, and his delectable milk. He switches from one nipple to the other, pulling moans from the boy along with his milk. He drinks his fill, but the boy is full of so much milk at the moment that his breasts are still noticeably swelled after. He reluctantly allows the piercings to drain him the rest of the way. The boy won’t continue to produce if he isn’t drained regularly. Unless he manages to create a potion that would solve that little inconvenience.

He decides to pull another orgasm from the boy before he sends him on his way for the night. The boy is still keyed up from being drained anyway. He begins fondling the boy’s newly enlarged bollocks while staring into his eyes, the boy panting and biting his lip. He sets the sound to vibrate and the boy gasps and then moans. He leans forward and bites one of the boy’s nipples gently while tugging sharply on his bollocks and the boy keens out a climax. He raises his eyebrows, hm...perhaps the boy would like that as well then.

He cleans the boy up and sends him on his way for the night already planning how he’ll handle the boy’s next lesson.

~~~~~~

The boy walks in looking annoyed as usual. He doesn’t bother testing him this time, he knows no progress will have been made. He simply begins stripping him, the boy protesting and trying to back away. He gives the boy a stern look.

“If you wish to learn how to occlude you will follow my instructions. Do you want the Dark Lord invading your mind?”

The boy glares at him for a long moment, breathing hard, but eventually he says.

“Fine, but why do I have to be shirtless?”

He chuckles.

“You misunderstand, Potter, you will need to be completely bare for this lesson. If you prefer you may strip yourself, but quickly. We do not have all night.”

The boy looks horrified and swallows convulsively, but then straightens his spine and does begin stripping. He leaves the boy to it and fetches the potions. He hands them to the boy once he’s bare, the boy trying to hide his genitals behind his hand, rather difficult with the size his bollocks have already become. The boy hesitates but does drink them. Crying out in shock as first his bollocks expand farther, then his tits. The boy begins to panic. He tries to soothe the boy with a calming touch but it only seems to panic him further. He shakes his head at the irrationality of Gryffindors.

“This isn’t your first time in such a situation, Potter. Calm yourself. Or should I summon a calming draught?”

The boy glares at him but does calm on his own. He guides him onto his hands and knees and the boy panics yet again. He summons a calming draught, forcing the boy to drink it. Then he sets up the fucking machine, quickly prepares the boy, and sets it to fuck him. He attaches a ball stretcher to the boy’s bollocks which pulls a pleasured groan from the boy.

“You see. This is exactly what you need, Potter. I don’t know why you insist on fighting me on this.”

He’s getting rather tired of it. He moves his chair in front of the boy, sits, and pulls his cock out. The boy is too out of it from the pleasure to hesitate, sucking his cock down without prompting. He slides it deeper until it’s within the boy’s throat, using a spell to keep the boy from choking. Then he begins trying yet again to teach the boy, hoping that the myriad of sensations will help to focus the boy’s mind, a seeming contradiction but there is precedent for it. He uses legilimency on the boy again and again, trying to force the boy’s mind to protect itself. He also begins planting seeds so the boy will desire this treatment even more than he already does, in the hope that he won’t have to coerce the boy each and every time. The boy groans around him each time the dildo drives home, the vibrations on his cock feel delightful. He smiles down at the boy. If only he could claim him for himself. He wonders if he could keep him hidden, and if the boy would be amenable to the idea. The boy’s groans seem to be lessening in intensity so he aims a spell at the ball stretcher increasing it’s weight. The boy keens, although it’s muffled by the cock filling his throat. He smirks down at the boy and casts legilimens again.

He continues for almost two hours, through two climaxes on his part and three on the boy’s. He can’t tell if it has had any effect, but the boy needs to return to his dorm for the night. He removes the ball stretcher first, ignoring the boy’s groans, then shrinks down the dildo filling the boy’s arse. He’d had to enlarge it several times in order to keep the boy’s attention occupied. He grimaces at the size he had enlarged it to without realizing. The boy is going to be gaped wide for a while. He’ll have to cast a spell so no one notices, and another so no one notices his, now quite large, bollocks. He pulls the boy to standing and admires the sight of him. He looks debauched. His eyes are drawn to his still full tits, he never did drink from the boy this evening. He really should simply send him on his way and let the piercings drain him, but...he pulls the boy in and begins sucking his delectable milk from him. The boy whimpering from the overstimulation. He ignores it. He drinks a few mouthfuls from each breast then sets the piercings to collect it again and has the boy dress. He casts the necessary spells and sends the boy on his way, trying not to laugh at the boy’s confusion. He seems not to understand why he’s aroused after having spent the past two hours alone with him.


End file.
